Aromatherapy generally uses essential oils, which are extracted from phyto materials, such as leaves of plants, for therapeutic benefits. These essential oils are either massaged into the skin or can be inhaled. In some cases the phyto materials are heated in order to released the essential oils therefrom. By heating these phyto materials at predetermined temperatures, essential oils and extracts are boiled off, depending upon the temperature at which these phyto materials are heated, an aroma or vapor is given off, which is then inhaled by a user for its therapeutic benefits. Devices that provide such operation are generally known as vaporizers. There are also extracts available that are derived from the phyto material or loose-leaf aromatherapy materials and these have a consistency of honey and are typically highly purified forms. Normally these extracts are vaporized at temperatures between 500 to 700 degrees Fahrenheit.
Devices that process these concentrated phyto material extracts typically include a waterpipe, or bong, that has an input port and an inhalation aperture with a fluid pathway formed therebetween. Normally a metal or ceramic vaporization element is inserted into the input port and it is heated with a torch to get it to reach a temperature of about 500 to 700 degrees Fahrenheit. Measurement of the temperature of the vaporization element is not measured and usually the process is a visual or time based one. Phyto material extract is applied to the vaporization element and a user inhales from the inhalation aperture of the waterpipe, which results in vaporized phyto material and ambient air to flow into the inhalation aperture and into the fluid pathway for being cooled by the water which is typically disposed within this fluid pathway to cool the vapor air mixture.
Because the heating is performed by a torch, such devices do not typically vaporize the concentrated phyto material extracts and instead combust them. Heating to combustion temperatures usually results in smoke and other combustion by products to be inhaled therefrom. This combustion of course isn't a safe process as there are many harmful byproducts released in the combustion process. Glass or ceramic vaporization elements are preferable as these materials offer an experience that affects a taste of the vapor the least.
There are other solutions on the market that utilize a metal nail with a heater coil wrapped around it that are normally plugged into a wall, however these devices are cumbersome and not power efficient because of an amount of thermal mass that needs to be heated in order to attain a required vaporization temperature of the heated member. They are also not appealing in product design and can lead to end users tripper over the power supply cables. Not to mention that these devices are also not portable.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an aromatherapy vaporization device that overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies.